Seiya and Usagi: One Sweet Day
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Seiya/Usagi: Is it too late to say I love you? (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the lyrics to One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men

A/N: Songfic with Usagi/Seiya. You are warned if you do not like the coupling. Also my tenses might be off- if there is any blatant error you notice, you can always leave a review. Or just review if you want ^_^ thanks. 

Title: Seiya and Usagi: One Sweet Day

_Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you 'cause you've flown away so far away_

'Seiya, I didn't know and now it's too late,' Usagi stood before his headstone.

Her guardians had left her side earlier; they had wanted to give her space. 

Neo Queen Serenity- Usagi, a mother, a lover, widowed after the establishment of Crystal Tokyo. The Prince of Earth, her Mamo-chan had grown weaker and lost his life somewhere down the line. She loved him- she still does and that was why she couldn't express her growing love for Seiya._ _

__

_Never had I imagined living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me it keeps me alive, alive_

After her husband's death- Usagi was not Usagi anymore. She became a queen- she had always been a queen but then, it wasn't because she had matured. It was done to distract her from the pain of losing Mamo-chan. Eventually, she had withdrawn from her Senshi's, even her daughter, and instead immersed herself into work. No one was able to bring back her shine- it had burnt out with his death.

Then Seiya had come to heal her brokenness. 

He was the light breaking through her depression, hurt, and pain.

Seiya offered her everything. He had come to bring her back- unselfishly Seiya had stayed by her side until the very end. Until his very end- his last statements apologizing for not being able to protect her anymore and for her to never lose her shine.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together One sweet day_

Tears couldn't form in Usagi's eyes. Instead her heart was bleeding.

__

Till the end, Usagi had ignored her feelings for Seiya. She was afraid to betray her husband's memory. And there was Chibi-Usa, epitomizing their union. 

She couldn't let Seiya into her life.

But by doing this Seiya was dying out- his shine was burning out.

_Darling, I never showed you, assumed you'd always be there_

_I took your presence for granted but I always cared and I miss the love we shared_

__

Usagi couldn't show Seiya her feelings, in fear of what could happen. Her peace would be shattered, her kingdom divided, her senshi divided. 

But inside, Usagi knew then, just as she knows now- that she had loved Seiya from the beginning. 

Those around them felt the growing tensions between them- none tried to break their contact though because they knew that she and Seiya were not irresponsible. They both placed the lives of their loved ones above themselves.

But the strain was killing Seiya slowly.

Ami had noticed his condition first. She hadn't told Usagi but had commented to him. In response he said he knew that he was dying out soon, "that is the fate of a star- to be born but without love I will eventually return to the black hole that had created me, please Ami-chan do not tell anyone- I don't want Odango to worry, it is better this way".

__

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

Usagi felt so much pain as she fell onto the ground, "Seiya . . . Seiya".

---'Odango, please don't cry' Seiya whispered---

__

_And I know eventually we'll be together one sweet day_

_Although the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray_

__

"Seiya- why did you leave me? I didn't even get a chance to tell you- please come back," Usagi whispered, "I've been so selfish. I didn't realize that, that you wouldn't always be here with me- oh Seiya, I'm so sorry . . . I should have told you when I had the chance, but I've taken you for granted. Please if only for a day, a minute, a second . . ."

__

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven like so many friends we've lost along the way_

"I never told you . . . It's too late to tell you- but I want you to know that I love you- I've always loved you. From the beginning when you caught me at the airport. My fate had already altered as I continued to run into you. I looked forward to school because I knew I could see you there. Then that time when the lights went out in the club- and the time you drew me into your embrace- your scent, your touch, it changed my life. You asked me on the rooftop that day, "am I not good enough". Oh, Seiya I wanted to tell you- then you kissed me . . . but it was too late you had to leave back to Kinmoku," Usagi drew nearer to his gravestone- lightly brushing against the cold stone with her hands.

_And I know eventually we'll be together one sweet day_

_Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say..._

"Seiya, I love you," Usagi felt something deep draw within, telling her that something was about to happen.

The air stirred with anticipation.

A light grew-

Brighter and brighter-

Blinding her out of her pain.

"Thank you Usagi . . . I will always love you," a brilliance of red shot over the horizon, "where ever you are- I will find my way back to you" with a kiss from stardust, Usagi suddenly felt lighter. A new star was being born.

---------------------

AN: I was planning to leave it one-shot letting the reader assume that eventually Seiya will find his Usagi again with the rebirth of the new star, his rebirth.With Usagi's admission of her love, Seiya was saved from being devoured into the black hole that had taken his life in the first place. 

I was wondering if this requires a sequel. Anyways, if I should leave this as a one-shot than that's okay with me too ^_^ 


End file.
